Confessing
by Waa
Summary: Finally this day has come...Drabble


**Author's Note: Let's just say I got caught up in Zelda... For now though, enjoy. I'm pissed off to the max right now as you read...**

**Waa~**

**OOOO**

**Tezuka's POV**

This dreaded day had finally befallen on him... The day that promised a sure headache as he laid in bed tonight. The same day that only foretold embarrassment and possibly humiliation if the gods weren't on his side. Hopefully on this harrowing day, an angel was watching over him.

_Kami-sama please let things go well..._

OOOO

His exhausted form was rested on dull colored club lockers as his current thoughts were caught up in heavy brainwork.

To the young teen's dismay, the day that he had feared finally had caughten up to him. This day of course being the situation where he was to finally confess his precious feeling to none other than his kohai. Yes, the cocky brat know as Echizen Ryoma.

Normally, Tezuka wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him, especially small useless crushes, but this on the other hand seemed to get the best of him.

Seeing as though the teen was the iron fist of his team and the strong pillar that kept his club steady, he couldn't possibly let his self fall in love. And then with one of the rookies.

This was deemed wrong with his self several times and on many attempts he tried to throw his feelings away, but to his annoyance, that particular act couldn't be done. Hence the reason he was standing in the empty club room by his self a few moments before he would pour his heart out.

The brunette sighed once more, silently going over the situation in his head once again.

He went ahead and followed his heart and now he was going to face Echizen with wholesome feelings. But what if the boy refused him? His love-love, as Fuji called it? What would he do then? ...Sulk? No, men didn't sulk. He was to simply just accept rejection and dismiss Echizen without showing any weak emotion. He at least had to keep a strong image for his kohai.

"_The gay, but strong and firm bochou, right?_"

His dark hazel eyes shot open and a deathly glare was placed at the intruding feminine voice.

"_Fuji..._"

The familiar femboy* flashed a mischievous smile at his troubled face.

"Ano ne," Fuji began, his words dripping with sadist excitement, "Ryo-chan should be here soon. I did just what you said _Kunimitsu_."

"Ah."

Tezuka nodded briskly. Even though his friend was telling him the truth, probably(?), he couldn't help but get a slight feeling that he was leaving something out.

_Oh Fuji..._

"Well then see you Mitsu (I have to take my seat for the show)…"

With a low chuckle, his friend left the room, the heavy metal door slamming behind him with a low 'tuck'.

OOOO

He stood over the boy silently, the hushed atmosphere beginning to seem awkward.

"What is it Tezuka-bochou? When you get quiet like this, I start to get worried..."

A hard lump was forced down his throat as he found a level voice to speak on. His heart beat speed up drastically and his cheeks flushed barely noticeable light pink.

"Ah, gomen." he apologized, his voice unconsciously husky.

His avoiding eyes peaked down at his kohai and found him blushing slightly as well.

Some of his pressure left him.

"Echizen-no Ryoma...I speak no lies when I say that I have fallen for you."

Both boys cheeks were flushed, but the older one dared to speak.

"I believe that I l...love you..."

The room became silent again as the embarrassing confession sunk in.

Echizen, too quiet for his liking, was staring at the floor while his own eyes retreated to the window.

He watched his regulars run laps as his uneasy feelings made bitter thoughts of regret occur.

"...then..."

His eyes snapped quickly to the younger boy's small cast.

"Eh?" he asked.

Truthfully, he got caught up with his rapid thoughts when Echizen got quiet.

"...Then bochou too?"

_Oh gods he felt like he was melting!_

"Echizen!"

**OOOO**

**Good? Bad? Needs to be longer? Anyway, should I start doing my usual 'drabble a day' again? Should I instead turn it into a _ x Ryoma drabble chapter story? Review please.**

*Feminine boy (duh)


End file.
